In addition to access convenience, one of the advantages offered by network-based transaction facilities (e.g., business-to-business, business-to-consumer and consumer-to-consumer Internet marketplaces and retailers) and on-line communities is that participants within such facilities or communities may provide feedback to the facility, to other users of the facility and to members of an on-line community regarding any number of topics.
For example, an Internet-based retailer may provide a feedback mechanism whereby customers may provide feedback, in the form of comments or opinions, regarding goods or services offered for sale by the retailer. An Internet-based bookstore may, for example, provide a feedback mechanism whereby comments or opinions regarding particular books may he submitted via a website operated by the book retailer. Such comments are then displayed within a web page, pertaining to the relevant book, generated by the Internet-based book retailer. Such comments and feedback are useful in assisting a purchaser with a buying decision.
For users of a network-based transaction facility, such as an Internet-based auction facility, feedback regarding other users is particularly important for enhancing user trust of the transaction facility. Indeed, a history of positive feedback for a trader that routinely uses an Internet-based auction facility may be particularly valuable and useful in providing other traders with a degree of confidence regarding a specific trader. Accordingly, a positive feedback history may establish the credibility and trustworthiness of a particular trader within an on-line trading community. Similarly, a history of negative feedback may discourage other traders from transacting with a specific trader.